The beast within us
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: Morgan,and Garcia are kidnapped and dumped in the woods with nothing but the clothes on their backs. The team rushes to find them while the unsub works hard to keep them a secret from his isolated niece.
1. Chapter 1

He shouldn't have left her. They would be safe. Morgan had insisted on walking Garcia to her car. They exchanged goodbyes and Morgan turned around and left. Then he heard the scream.

"Derick! Help!"

Morgan ran back,gun in hand to find a man with one arm around Garcia's neck,and another one with a gun aimed at her head. She clawed at his arm,with no success. Tears were streaming down her face.

"FBI, don't move!"Derick shouted.l

The next thing he felt was something hitting him in the back of the head then everything went black.

A few hours later Morgan hand regained consciousness. He was somewhere in the woods. Then the memory **uhit** him. Penelope! She had been there. Was she hurt? He got up and instinctively reached for a gun that wasn't their.

He started running while calling for her,"Garcia! Baby girl! Where are you?!"

He kept running until he found her. Bound to a tree,and gagged. He quickly untied her and then she gave him a hug.

"I thought they had killed you,"she sobbed,"I thought you were dead."

"I'm okay. We're going to be fine,"but he didn't know if her believed that. They both jumped when they heard a coyote howl. That one howl turned into a chorus of barks,yelps,and screams. They needed to get out of there.

They ran,hand in hand. It was still dark,so they were a little cautious about where they ran to. All they needed for the night was to find a shelter. They kept going until the howls died down. Then they slowed to a walk. Garcia was grateful that she had decided to wear flats that day because the terrain was difficult to maneuver. Eventually they found a cave. Morgan went in first to make sure it was safe. Then Garcia followed him in. Their plan was to stay there until daylight came. They settled at the back of the cave and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Authors note

Thank you for reading my story. I don't know if I want this to be a morcia story yet. Please let me know how you feel about my story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rebecca!"

Was the first thing she heard when she woke up. She jumped out of bed, and ran down stairs, into the kitchen where she belonged. Her uncle Robert was there with her cousin Preston.

"You're late,"he said.

"I had to clean up, after the farm hands had there party last night. It took until three in the morning to get the house to stop smelling like beer."

The next thing she felt was the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Don't talk back to me!"

She looked to her cousin. There was a time when he would've tried to help her. Then he would only help her when his father was out of sight, then only his eyes would soften when he saw her being hurt, then one day he didn't even give her that much. That was when she knew his heart had become cold.

Her uncle addressed his son,"this woman has disrespected me. I am your father therefore she has disrespected you as well. You know what to do."

It only took Rebecca a minute to figure out what he meant. Her uncle knocked her down her cousin came forward with his hand raised.

Tears came to her eyes,"please,"she whispered.

His hand came down hard on her skin. Preston stood over her as if he was reviewing his work.

"Good job,"her uncle grinned,"I think you're ready."

"Ready for what?"the young monster asked him.

"You're going to marry her. This is what I've prepared you for your whole life.

The pair left Rebecca alone. Once she was married she would be under constant surveillance until she had her first child. Then they would wait until the child was one, then they would kill her. It happened to her aunt. Her father had ignored tradition and-

She couldn't think about that right now. It was too painful. She had about a year left to live. She had a place where she used to go when her uncle's cruelty was to much to handle. She knew this was her last chance to go there. She had to do it.

Ooooooooo

Garcia woke up and had to remind herself where she was. She realized that Morgan had one of his arms wrapped around her. She remembered being afraid that the men who kidnapped them would try to hurt them while they were asleep. Morgan promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He was just being a good friend. That's all they could be. Good friends. She had Kevin. He had Savannah. She could never ask him to break up with Savannah and she knew he would never ask her to do the same.

Morgan stirred in his sleep and muttered something,"Garcia."

His eyes came open. He sat straight up.

"We need to find a way out of here. There has to be some kind of civilization near here. We can ask to use s phone and call the team."

They walked for hours. They made sure that they could see each other at all times. Eventually they had to stop and rest. They found a log that they could use as a bench while they regained energy. While walking to it Garcia tripped and fell.

Morgan was helping her up,"Garcia, are you okay?"

They checked to see what had made her fall. It was a handle. They brushed away some leaves and found a door.

000000000

The team was in a hurry to find Morgan and Garcia when Kevin came racing in,"What's going on? Where's Penelope?"

"She and Morgan have been kidnapped,"JJ said,"we're doing all we can to find them."

"Great,"he sighed,"now she's alone with him. Like that isn't the most romantic situation ever."

"Seriously?!"JJ exclaimed,"She could be in serious danger and your worried that she'll cheat on you! And to be perfectly honest, you should trust her, not assume that she's going to hookup with Morgan!"

JJ sighed loudly, an walked away. She never liked Kevin. Now she was reminded why.

vvvvvvv

authors note

I hope you all liked this chapter, and I promise there is a connection between Rebecca and everything else in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan and Garcia stared at the door silently wondering if going in was a good idea. The door might contain food, but it could also be a trap. Morgan looked up and said,"Let me open it first to make sure it's not dangerous,I'll tell you if it's okay to come down."

Garcia watched as Morgan stepped in the room and shut the door. She waited until he came back up and said,"It's okay. You can come down here."

Garcia stepped into the room and gasped. It was beautiful. There were shelves filled with books and pictures. It looked like every shelf was for a different generation. Above them were unlit Christmas lights. Garcia saw that they were battery powered and turned them on. In a way, they reminded her of her office. There were two chair. One was a lawn chair, and the other was a folding chair. On the last shelf there was an picture of a baby girl smiling. That was her only picture. All of the other shelves had three or four pictures, at least two, but there wasn't another shelf with just one.

Morgan took one of the books off, and read,"my uncle hates me. My cousin tries to fight him, but he's not strong enough. Sometimes I wish I had died with my parents."

He wondered what had happened to her parents. Was she still alive? Then a theory came to his head and he said it out loud,"what if her uncle, and cousin are the people who abducted us?"

oooooooo

Rebecca hiked up the hill, trying to hold back tears. This wasn't the place to cry. She felt the sunlight touch her skin. She wished she was brave, like her parents. They fought. They never accepted the role they were supposed to play. Rebecca allowed her fear to control her. Her mother new the risks that came with marrying her father, but her love for him was stronger than her fear of his family. Her father fought to protect her from her fate. Rebecca had made it to her secret place, when she saw the problem. The door was out in the open. She always covered the door with leaves before she left. Her first instinct was to run away, but this was a sacred place. If someone had defiled it she had to know. Praying that no one remained there she slowly opened the door. The sight scared her half to death. Two strangers were in there, reading her journals. She choked back a scream, and ran. She didn't know where. She just had to get away from them. Rebecca ignored their screams to stop. She kept going until a hand grabbed the back of her shirt.

She turned around,ready to fight. She saw that her presumed attackers were a blonde woman in a bright yellow dress, and matching flats,and a black man in a gray long sleeved T-shirt, dark jeans, and boots. Neither of them looked like they wanted to be there.

"Please,"the man said,"calm down. My name is Derrick Morgan. I'm an FBI agent. I'm unarmed. I will not hurt you."

Rebecca calmed down, but she was still shaking.

"How did you end up here?"she asked still on edge.

"we were abducted,"the woman said,"they just dumped us here."

"What's your name?"the woman asked after a minute,"mine's Penelope."

"I'm Rebecca,"she didn't know why, but she trusted Penelope. She was still unsure about Derrick. He had the ability to hurt her.

"Rebecca,"he said,"Is your uncle abusive to you?"

Her eyes watered. For years she had been wishing for someone to ask her that question and now it had finally happened, and she knew what to say,"yes, and I think he killed my parents."

"Can you explain why?"Derrick said.

"In my family women are considered disposable. They have a baby, stay alive for a year to feed the baby, and then they're killed. Men kill the woman then find a new wife,and begin the cycle again. My parents didn't do that. My father kept my mother alive, until I was eight. One night my parents were on the porch,and I was in bed, when I heard by mother scream. I saw my uncle pointing a gun at them. He made them leave with him. I tried to call the police, but he had shut off the phone lines. I just sat there and cried. I should have followed them,"she broke down into sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio of hostages worked to make a plan tho escape.

"Rebecca, can we get out by going down the road?"Morgan asked her.

"No,"she said sadly,"My uncle installed an electric fence around the farm. Anyone that touches it will get electrocuted. The controls for it are in a safe in my uncle's bedroom. I know the combination for the safe,but I don't know the password to shut down the fence. If you get the password wrong it sends an alert to my uncle's phone. The last time he caught trying to shut it down he made me sleep outside for a week."

"I could try to figure out the password if it's on a computer,"Garcia offered.

"Okay,"Morgan decided,"We'll walk to Rebecca's house, then the two of you go try to shut down the fence. I'll wait outside in case anyone comes to the house. If I tell the two of you to run you run."

Garcia nodded, but Rebecca had one more condition,"If you see my cousin, do whatever you can to get him out alive."

Morgan sighed and looked away from her,"Rebecca-"

"Please,"she said,"In seven years he's the only person who's shown me any kindness. If it wasn't for him I would have thrown myself down a hole a long time ago."

"Okay,"Morgan answered,"I'll do what I can,but if he puts you or Penelope in danger, I might not have a choice."

Rebecca nodded, and said,"I understand."

They walked to Rebecca's house and tried to make small talk,but Rebecca still seemed upset about something.

"If we succeed in this, the property will go to some contractor who doesn't see the beauty of this place. They'll turn it into a suburb. I could loose this place."

"I think you need to focus on what you'll be gaining. Not what you'll be loosing.,"Garcia said.

"The beauty will be lost. No one will get to see it. This is all I have to remember my parents by."

"Rebecca,if you found beauty while under these conditions then you should have no problem finding it anywhere else. When I lost my parents I found people who helped me get through it. You will find something to fill the void."

"You lost your parents?"

"They were killed by a drunk driver. I had missed my curfew and they were out looking for me."

"Wow,"was all Rebecca could say.

"Yeah, talk about guilt, but I started my life of hacking, and that got me a job at the FBI, where I met the team and we've all been like family ever since. So there is a silver lining."

"I guess so."

Rebecca was still nervous about fighting her uncle. What if he caught them? Would he kill them? She knew he would kill Derick first to eliminate the biggest threat. (That's what he did to her parents. He made her father get in the van first.) But what about after that? Would he kill Penelope? Would he rape her first? If he chose to kill her what would happen to her? Her parents religion said there was an afterlife, but would she still be aloud in it? She hadn't stepped foot inside a church in years. She shuddered at the thought of him hurting the three of them. The two people who were willing to help her. She saw her house and her heart started to race.

They went through the back door. Once they were in Garcia and Rebecca went into the master bedroom where the safe was, and Morgan stayed near the door. When Rebecca opened the safe there was a gun above it.

"That belongs to Morgan,"Garcia gasped.

Rebecca took it off the shelf and took it to Morgan.

When it was safely with him she went into her cousin's room to keep watch. She hid in his closet where the window was and waited for either Penelope to say that the fence was unlocked or for her uncle to show up. She prayed for the former.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca sag at the window, when her uncle's truck pulled up. Her heart stopped. She ran to the room Garcia was in and said,"he's here! Do you have the fence opened yet?"

* * *

"I've almost got it done,"she said,"Derek can hold him off. Don't worry."

"If he catches you here, he won't let you go. He will kill us."

"Rebecca,"Garcia said while trying to focus,"you've been through Hell and back since your uncle took custody of you. If anyone has the right to be scared it's you, but I need you to trust that I will do my best to shut the fence down,and that Derek will not let your uncle get to you. We will get out of this,but only if you stay calm don't make a sound."

Rebecca obeyed with the exception of s few gasps that escaped her when she heard her uncle yelling,"what are you? Why are you at my house? Where's Rebecca?"

"Sir drop your weapon now! I'm not letting you get to Rebecca!"

Garcia sped up her typing and then a notification came up.

"The fence is off. We can go as soon as Morgan fights off your uncle."

"They heard Morgan yelling,"You can't get to her! She's already left!"

"He needs our help,"Garcia said.

"He's telling us to leave. What good will we do him if we both put ourselves in danger? If my memory serves me correctly the sheriff's department shouldn't be far a way from here. Our best chance is to go get the sheriff and his deputy."

Garcia agreed, and they both ran out of the front door. The dirt road wasn't very long, and one they reached the black top they would be safe, but that was a pretty big if. They had already opened the gate when the gunshot went off. Rebecca turned around and saw Garcia lying on the ground. Her shoulder was bleeding. She turned again to find her cousin Prestin holding the gun. He had turned into his father.

"Come with me,"he said,"or the next one goes through her head!"

"Prestin,"Rebecca said," if you let me help her I'll go with you. I won't fight you. I'll never try to run again. I'll be your wife, and I'll have your babies."

"Fine,"he said,"but make it quick."

Rebecca was for once happy that her uncle forced her to wear long skirts, because she was able to tear of a piece big enough to stop the bleeding.

"Keep pressure on it," she instructed,"don't fall asleep. Wait for Derek. If my uncle comes get up and run. If he finds you he will kill you."

Then she got up and her cousin pointed to the nearby wooded area.

"Start walking,"he commanded,"and don't stop until I say so. If you do I will come back here, and I will kill her."

Rebecca started walking and felt the barrel of the gun against her back. She doubted that she would get out of this alive.

* * *

Morgan had already shot Robert Bond when he heard the gunshot. He ran outside, and saw Garcia leaning against the fence, and Rebecca holding something on the wound. The cousin put a gun to her back, and made her walk. When Morgan started running she was forced to run. When he got to the end of the road he couldn't even see the cousins. He picked up Garcia, and held her close.

"Stay with me baby girl. You'll be fine. Just keep your eyes open."

Morgan was torn between his two desires. He wanted to go save Rebecca, but he had to help Garcia. He decided that he would go get Garcia medical help, find local law enforcement, and then go look for Rebecca. He carried her on the blacktop. She moaned a little bit.

"Sh sh sh," he said,"I've got you baby girl."

They made it to a fork in the road. On the left there was nothing but farmland. On the right there was a church up ahead. Derek opted for the right. He thanked God when he saw a car in the parking lot. His pace quickened his pace, and held Garcia a little tighter. When he got inside there was a man who was dressed casually walking into the sanctuary.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan held Garcia a little tighter when the man walked out.

"I'm special agent Derek Morgan. I'm with the FBI. This is special agent Penelope Garcia. She was shot a few minutes ago. I need you to call 911, and tell them I'm searching for an armed juvenile who took his cousin at gunpoint."

"I'm the youth pastor here,"the man said,"lay her down on a pew. W

ho is the armed boy? Maybe I know him."

"His name is Preston. He lives with his father and his cousin,Rebecca,"Morgan answered,"he helps his uncle abuse her."

"I know Preston, but he couldn't do anything like that. Are you sure it's him?"

"I saw it with my own eyes. He is a threat to his cousin, and possibly himself. Just take care of my friend, and call the police."

Morgan laid Garcia on a pew. She groaned a little bit and let out a whimper.

"Baby girl don't worry. This man is calling the police. He's going to take care of you until an ambulance arrives. I have to go find Rebecca."

He placed a tender kiss, not on her forehead, or her cheek, but on her lips. They both would look back on this as the best thing either of them had ever experienced. In spite of Garcia's pain, and their fear.

The youth pastor was right beside Garcia when Morgan got up. He held the torn cloth to her wound, while still talking to the 911 operator. Morgan reluctantly left the church. He ran back down the road to where the abduction had taken place. He started to trek up the hill, and prayed that Rebecca was still alive, and able to affect the outcome of the situation. She was smart and brave. That had been proven when she snuck out of the house without being caught. But she also had a soft spot where her cousin was concerned. She might not be able to kill him if she had to. Morgan decided that he would have to get to them before Rebecca was put in that position.

* * *

The sun was setting as Preston forced Rebecca deeper into the woods. She could barely see in front of her,and was constantly tripping over rocks, and plants. She could feel her cousin getting more frustrated every time.

"Preston,"she said in almost a whisper,"you don't have to do this."

"You're kidding me right? You saw me shoot that FBI agent! Open your eyes! I'm screwed!"

"The other agent heard the gunshot he came outside. He helped her. She'll probably live."

"Great! So now I have two FBI agents and Little Orphan Annie to testify against me. They wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

"I wasn't the one who helped kidnap them. If you would stand up to your father once in awhile they wouldn't have been on the property."

"You shouldn't have left the house. You shouldn't have conspired with them when you saw them. You betrayed the family."

"I lost my family seven years ago my uncle forced them both into a van. I never saw them again. The bodies were never found and your father got away with it because he scared me into telling the police that I saw nothing. I've never had a family since then."

"We took care of you! We fed you. We clothed you. We gave you a room in our home. We could have left you to the system, but we were nice enough to take you in."

"But at what cost? I was the one who made the food, and I only got fed when your father gave me table scraps. He treated me like a dog! He ended my education. The old man said he would homeschool me, but all I learned was how to not cry when he hurt me. You used to help me. You used to be my friend. What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. When you were alone in the house I was alone with him. He taught me everything I would need to know when he died. And now thanks to that FBI agent I get to put it all into practice."


	7. Chapter 7

The team was in their cars as soon as they got the phone call. They knew that Garcia had been shot, and that Morgan was going after the submissive unsub who had taken a hostage. They didn't know who the hostage was, or how old she was. All the caller said was,"it's a girl."

Rossi, Prentiss, and Reid were going to go find Morgan, while JJ, and Hotch were going to go meet Garcia at the hospital.

They had no idea why someone would want to hurt both Morgan, and Garcia, but they were hoping to take the unsub alive. However, their main goal was to get Morgan, and the hostage out okay. If the unsub made them choose then they would have to kill him.

"Everyone listen up,"Hotch said,"your best bet is to find Morgan,and then go after the unsub. As soon as you get their go straight into the woods. If you see Morgan, don't surprise or scare him. He's normally able to keep his fears at bay, but we don't know what's happened to him, while he's been with the unsubs, and we don't know if he's armed or not."

* * *

Rebecca was still trying to get Preston to change his mind.

"Your still a minor, if you give up, and turn yourself in the judge might be lenient with you're sentencing."

"The judge won't have a shot at me. I won't live long enough to go to court, and neither will you. You're going to meet your parents again. We're going to the family cemetery,"he said with a threatening tone.

"Preston please let me go. I've spent the last seven years of my life doing whatever your father said so that I could survive. Don't continue this cycle. I just want a chance at a normal life."

"You think you had it hard? When we left you alone at the house, I was with my father the whole time. I was training. He taught me everything I know. How to shoot a gun, how to discipline my wife, how to get a job done, and most importantly how to not leave evidence."

Rebecca kept her head down,and prayed that someone would find them before they got to the cemetery he was talking about. She noticed that there were rocks,and stones all around them.

"We're here,"her cousin said.

Rebecca looked up, and saw a cave. She had never seen this one before,and she had been all over the farm.

"Pick up a rock, and throw it into the cave,"he said.

"Why?"she asked cautiously.

"Just do it,"he said,"or I'll shoot you right now."

Rebecca picked up a stone, and tossed it into the mouth of the cave.

"Listen,"Preston whispered.

The two were completely silent, for about two minute when Preston smiled.

"You can't hear it hit the bottom. My father couldn't hear my mother hit the bottom, we never heard your parents hit the bottom, and I will never hear you hit the bottom. You will never be found. And neither will I."

"Preston, I'm willing to do whatever it is you want. I just want one answer. Why did you, and your uncle abduct those FBI agents? Why would you take that risk?"

"We had a man contact us a few months ago. His name was Kevin Lynch. He said his girlfriend was talking to another man, and he wasn't sure he could trust them alone. He only wanted us to make the man she was speaking with disappear, but after we spent some time watching them, my father saw that she treated him with no respect, and he never disciplined him. He couldn't resist, so he made sure he got paid up front before we went after them. He's going to be pissed when he finds out that they're both alive."

Rebecca couldn't believe that there were other people who were cruel enough to hire a hit man, just because someone was speaking to their girlfriends. Her whole life she had dreamed of leaving the farm, to enter a world where everyone was kind. The fact that there were people on the outside who were just as evil as her uncle was to much to bear. She didn't care if she got shot, or if she had made a deal with him. She just wanted to get away from that place.

"Help! Help! Please somebody help me!" she screamed until a hand went over her mouth.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! My father was right about you! You're trash, and trash must be thrown away!"

* * *

Morgan was deep into the woods when he heard the screams. They didn't sound to far away. He ran in the direction they were coming from.

"Help! Help! Please somebody help me"

The screams continued until they stopped. Then another sound came.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! My father was right about you! You're trash, and trash must be thrown away!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca was knocked to the ground by her cousin. His hand went over her mouth. His gun fell to the ground. Rebecca struggled to escape his arms, and grab the gun, but her efforts were in vein. They wrestled on the ground for roughly fifteen minutes until the gun was picked up off the ground.

The pair looked up to see a man with clothes that didn't match, and thick glasses.

Preston's eyes widened, and he said,"Kevin this isn't what it looks like. We meant to just kill Derek Morgan, but we wanted to teach your girlfriend a lesson about disrespecting you, but my stupid cousin tried to help them escape. It's all her fault just ask my father."

"How stupid are you? Your father's dead,"Kevin said.

"What?"Preston said,"my father's dead? No no no. That can't be true. He can't be dead."

"Preston,"Rebecca said,"you heard the gunshot. You saw Derek Morgan running out of the house. What did you think had happened."

"I don't know,"Preston admitted,"I thought that he had shot my dad in the arm or something. I didn't think he was dead."

"Will you shut up?"Kevin said,"you're so stupid it's almost sad! You would've never made it this far without your father. No get in front of the cave."

Preston picked up Rebecca's hand, and tenderly kissed it. Then he walked into the mouth of the cave. Kevin raised the gun, and shot him. Preston's body went limp. He fell backwards into the abyss.

Then he turned to Rebecca.

"I'm sorry that I have to kill you too, but I can't risk you telling anyone,"he said.

Rebecca was ready to die. She wouldn't walk into the cave though. She wanted her body to be found. She wanted a proper funeral. She was prepared to die standing, and then she had an idea.

"I won't tell,"she said with a calm voice,"I just want to thank you. You saved me from a lifetime of Hell. Think about it. If you hadn't hired my uncle then Derek Morgan wouldn't have been here to shoot my uncle, and you just saved me from my cousin. Derek Morgan is on his way. If you can find him, and kill him then I can make you out to be a hero. I can say that Derek and Preston were going to kill me, and then you killed them both to save me."

Rebecca knew that Derek would be able to kill Kevin before he got shot himself, and that Penelope would never believe that Detek would try to kill her. She was just trying to buy time.

"Freeze,"came the voice of Derek Morgan.

Kevin Lynch turned around, and Morgan pulled the gun from his hand, and used his hand to grab both of Kevin's wrists.

"Are you okay Rebecca?" he asked while fighting Kevin.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"Rebecca said,"but he killed Preston. His body is in that cave. He's dead."

Soon the sound of barking hounds filled the air, and then Rebecca saw three people in FBI vests.

There was a woman with black hair, a young man, and an older man, who was getting his handcuffs out, and putting them on Kevin.

Morgan received hugs from the two younger agents, and he exchanged a nod with the older man who was giving Kevin to the local authorities. Morgan made his way to Rebecca, and then he hugged her.

Rebecca didn't know how to react to this act of kindness. She hadn't been hugged since the day her parents died. She just lost control of her emotions. She had never been allowed to cry for her dead parents, so she took the time to cry. She mourned her parents, her childhood, her cousin, and she mourned her uncle. She didn't know why. She tried her best to not waste tears on him, but all she could do was cry when she thought of him.

"Is Penelope okay?"she asked.

She silently scolded herself for not asking sooner.

"Penelope's fine,"Morgan said softly,"you really helped her when you ripped off a piece of your dress. You saved her life."


	9. Chapter 9

The team was at the hospital to check on , Garcia and Rebecca, who had collected some minor injuries over the years. Garcia's wound while painful was never life threatening. Kevin Lynch was in custody. The prosecutor was speaking with Rebecca, while Morgan was in the room.

"It will be really helpful for this case if you testify against him,"she said,"I understand if you choose not to, but I want you to think about it."

She stood up, and left Rebecca, and Morgan alone.

"I can't testify,"she said,"I'm sorry that he paid my uncle to hurt you, and , but the last memory I have of my cousin is of him being shot by that man. I can't face him."

"Rebecca,"Morgan said,"I think you're making a big mistake. I am a victim of Kevin Lynch. My friend is a victim of his, your cousin is a victim of Kevin Lynch. You are not one of his victims. But if you let him scare you, if you let him dictate how you live your life, then you will make yourself his victim. Now, I don't think that someone who is so strong should allow herself to be victimized. Do you?"

"I guess not,"she said slowly,"I'll think about what you said."

* * *

Hotch, Prentiss, and Reid were looking in the cave for bodies. They had found Preston, and Rebecca's parents, but two bodies were un identifiable. They were both young men. They had an analyst check for any missing persons reports that fit their description, but she came up empty.

"Who are these men?"Prentiss wondered out loud.

"Maybe they knew about the abuse, and tried to intervene,"Hotch thought.

"Actually, I don't think that's wha happened,"Reid corrected,"I've been speaking to some of the workers here, and sometimes they would be required to stay here for months, and work on the farm. If the men aren't allowed to leave the property, and Rebecca is the only female here-"

"Then she's a target for any man who can't control his urges,"Hotch finished,"we need to talk to Rebecca."

* * *

JJ, and Rossi were sitting in the hospital room, with Garcia, trying not to bring up the abduction.

"How's Rebecca doing?"Garcia asked.

"I talked to her doctor,"Rossi said," she has some cuts, and bruises, that are consistent with most abuse cases."

JJ's phone went off. She checked it, and cursed under her breath,"Damn."

"What? What's wrong?"Garcia asked.

"I just got a text from Hotch. They found the bodies of two young men in the cave. They think Rebecca may have been raped,"she said.

"Seriously?"Garcia asked,"is that girl ever going to catch a break?"

JJ walked into Rebecca's room, and noticed that Morgan was in there with her. She new that was a problem. Rebecca might feel uncomfortable talking about this with a man present.

"Morgan, Garcia's been asking for you,"she fibbed.

She knew Morgan didn't believe her, but he got the idea. He excused himself from the room right before he exchanged a look with JJ.

"Hi Rebecca,"she said,"My name is Jennifer Jaraue, but you can call me JJ. I need to ask you a few questions, about when you were living with your uncle."

Rebecca swallowed, and answered with a nod. JJ continued.

"When you were with your uncle, did any of the men come into the house when you were alone?"

"They all did,"she said,"that was one of the rules. If any of the men wanted in the house, I was supposed to let him in, and follow his orders."

"Did any of the men try to touch you?"

"Once,"she answered,"two men came into the house at night. They asked for alcohol, and when I had my back turned, one of them gabbed me, and held me down. The other one pulled my dress over my head. I screamed for help until my uncle, and cousin came. He was furious. He said that they had risked my purity. They dragged them out of the house, even then my cousin was strong enough to control one of the men. When they got home that night they said that they were taken care of. Did my uncle kill them?"


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan had been avoiding Garcia since he kissed her. He had neglected to tell her that he, and Savannah had broken up,so that make him look like he was willing to cheat on his girlfriend. He slowly walked into the hospital room, where he saw Rossi trying to improve her mood.

"Cheer up Kitten,"he said while rubbing her hand,"you'll be out of here soon enough."

"Can we get a moment alone?"Morgan said, announcing his presence.

"Of course,"Rossi said.

He hurried out of the room,and Morgan sat down beside the bed, and held Garcia's hand.

"How are you doing?"he asked.

"Pretty good for someone who's taken two more bullets than the avera

ge tech analyst takes her entire career,"she said in an attempt to be light hearted.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Penelope Garcia? Since when have you ever considered yourself an average tech analyst?"

In a perfect world the two could have gone on with their banter, as if nothing had happened, but this was not a perfect world.

"About last night,"Morgan started,"I promise that Savannah, and I have broken up. I wasn't cheating on her. I was acting on impulse,and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I'd just like to tell you that was the greatest kiss I've ever experienced."

"Derek, it's fine. I know that you, and Savannah broke up."

"How did you know about that I never told anyone,"Morgan said suspiciously.

"I knew that you would never cheat on your girlfriend. When you kissed me at the church, I connected the dots, and I agree that the kiss was very pleasant."

* * *

"What rules did you have when you lived with your uncle?"Hotch asked.

Rebecca had agreed to testify against Kevin Lynch, but his defense attorney was trying to make the argument that Rebecca was incompetent. Hotch was preparing her for her evaluation.

"To many to count,"Rebecca answered,"it was impossible not to break a few every now and then. I was required to let the men in the house. I wasn't allowed to speak with them, or accept gifts. I couldn't serve them alcohol before dinner. I was never supposed to leave the house."

"Did you ever break the rules deliberately?"

"I always went outside every morning after breakfast. I was never supposed to leave the house. If I was caught by one of the men my uncle would lock me in the cellar. Every few months I would take a walk to the room that my father made, but I always made sure that I wasn't caught. That would have been deadly."

"Was there anything you did that could be discovered? Maybe some books you had stashed, or candy that you stole?"

"My uncle always bought me cloth to make my dresses with. All my clothes were made with dull colors. I never had anything that made me feel beautiful. One Christmas a few of the men who originally worked for my father surprised me with light blue cloth. They made sure that it was hidden in a safe place. I used it to make myself a summer dress. I only wore it when I was alone. If my uncle had found the dress I know he would've killed the men."

"What happened to the men?"

"My uncle caught them sneaking me deserts. They were fired that day."

"What about the dress? Do you still have it?"

"It's folded up in the back of my closet behind some old blankets,"she replied,"why?"

"It can be used as evidence that you weren't completely submissive to your uncle,"Hotch answered.

"How's Penelope doing?"she asked out of the blue.

"She's doing fine,"Hotch answered,"the doctors think she'll be released in a few days."

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Why do you need to apologize?"Hotch questioned,"you aren't the one who shot her."

"I shouldn't have let them go on with the plan even though I knew if we got caught he would kill them both. He would confine Penelope to a life of solitude, until she gave birth. My uncle never allowed himself to be disrespected by a woman. She's lucky she escaped with just a gunshot wound."


	11. Chapter 11

Hotch had received a call from the prosecutor. He knew her personally, and was confident that she would do everything in her power to make sure Kevin spent the rest of his life in prison.

"Arron I'm sorry. Kevin made bail an hour ago. I was just now notified,"her voice was truley remorseful.

"It's okay,"Hotch replied,"I have to go."

"Rossi,"he called,"we need to get to the hospital. Lynch made bail."

Ooooooooooo

Rebecca was alone for a few minutes, and was beginning to think about the trial. She wanted to get it all over with, but she had to make sure her cousin's murder didn't go unpunished. She began to wonder about her life after she was released from the hospital. Would she be allowed to go back to school? She wanted her diploma. She wanted to go to college, and get a job. She wanted a normal life.

"Hey there,"said a familiar, and terrifying voice,"how do you feel?"

It was the same man who had killed her cousin. There was no way to know how he would react if she rejected him, so Rebecca decided to play it safe.

"I'm doing better,"she replied, while pressing a button to call the nurse. If he questioned it, she could just say she wanted some water.

"I've been thinking. Do you really want to testify? I've seen these things make grown men cry. You don't want to put yourself through that. Do you? And when you think about it, I saved you. If I hadn't shot your cousin you would be dead right now."

A nurse walked in, and her eyes went straight to Kevin. She knew what he had done. She wanted to fight. Rebecca briefly shook her head.

"Can I please have a glass of water?"

"Of course,"she said.

"And can you tell agent Morgan I decided not to testify?"

She looked like she knew what I meant.

"I didn't want him to go all why didn't you tell me. Why do you want to back out. I'm an FBI agent. You have to tell me everything. I have muscles,'"she said in a mocking tone.

She didn't want to make fun of him, but she had to keep Kevin in the room. What if he wanted to hurt Penelope?

Oooooooooo

Morgan was right next to Garcia's bed. He had only left to get food, go to the bathroom, and when someone told him visiting hours were over. When he walked in today, she was asleep. He thought about waking her, but she looked so peaceful he decided to just watch her sleep. After a few minutes he slowly stood up, and tenderly pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes flew open. They were panicked. Her breath was heavy. She let out a small scream. Morgan put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay baby girl. I've got you. You're fine."

Garcia calmed down, and immediately felt guilty for her reaction.

"I'm sorry,"she said.

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for,"Morgan said.

"Every time I close my eyes all I see is us running for our lives. All I hear is the gun going off. It's killing me."

"Agent Morgan,"said a nurse who had walked in,"Kevin Lynch is in Rebecca's room"

"Stay here,"he informed the nurse,"If Kevin comes in here, go along with him. Make him think you're on his side."

He ran up stairs to Rebecca's room, where Kevin was speaking to Rebecca. Morgan grabbed him from behind, and slammed him into the wall.

"What are you doing here Lynch?! Were you gonna scare her out of testifying?!"

"It's to late," he smiled,"she already decided not to."

"I was lying,"said Rebecca,"I am going to testify, and Iam going to make sure you spend the rest of your life. You will pay."

"You little bitch,"Kevin said with a disgusted tone,"you will regret ever crossing me."

"Shut up you little coward,"Morgan said ,"You make me sick."

"Is that what Penelope said to you last night when you tried to miss her?"


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecca was ready to testify. She had been released from the hospital that morning, and was escorted to the courthouse. She refused to look away when Kevin was on the stand. She stared straight into his eyes.

When it was time for her to testify, she was sworn in, and allowed herself to look around the room. She saw the judge, the defense attorney, the spectators. Then she saw two people that gave her a burst of confidence. Agents Morgan, and Garcia were smiling at her, and she gave a small nod in return.

"Rebecca,"the prosecutor began,"can you tell the court your relationship with the victim?"

"He was my cousin,"she replied.

"Where was your cousin when He was killed?"

"He was standing in the mouth of the cave."

"Did he have a weapon, when he was shot?"

"No he was unarmed,"she answered.

"Let the records show, that the defendant was in no way acting to protect the whitness,"the prosecutor said, before sitting back down.

The defense attorney stood up, and met her half way across the floor.

"What did you do when your cousin was shot?"

"I tried to convince him that I was grateful that he shot my cousin."

"And what did you do when he came to visit you in the hospital?"

"Objection,"the prosecutor called from her table,"the defendant's appearance at the hospital was in violation of his parole."

"Withdrawn,"the attorney said, with his hands up,"why did you want him to think you were happy your cousin was shot?"

"I didn't know how he would react if I tried to fight him. The best thing to do was play it safe."

"When you were living with your uncle, what happened when you tried to fight him?"

"The thought never crossed my mind, until I met the two FBI agents. Until then I knew it would be useless to try."

"So, for seven years you learned to go along with whatever you were told?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Is it possible, that in your years of solitude, you aw that any man with a weapon as a threat?"

"No,"Rebecca said, with a defiant look in her eyes,"If I see every man as a threat, then why would I give agent Morgan a gun? Why would I trust him in the first place?"

"Maybe you saw your one chance at freedom, and you went for it. Maybe you were hoping agent Morgan would shoot your uncle. Honestly Rebecca, I'm not sure if you, or anybody else knows why you do what you do. You've been isolated from the world for so long, that all you know to do is please men, and because my client appeared to be a threat to the man that killed your uncle, you felt the need to deceive him. You've clearly shown that you can manipulate the truth."

"Objection your honor,"the prosecutor said again,"he's badgering the whitness."

"That's all your honor,"the attorney said.

* * *

"Rebecca, you did so good,"Penelope said, while side hugging her.

Her arm was going to be in a sling at least until the end of the month.

"I never want to go through something like that again,"Rebecca fell into a nearby chair.

They were waiting in an office at child services, to find out what would happen to Rebecca. Morgan was leaning against the desk.

"Come on,"he said,"you were great. You did better than anyone expected."

"Thanks,"she said,"I needed that."

Morgan's phone started ringing, and he left just as the social worker walked in.

"Rebecca, it wasn't easy, but I managed to get you in a foster home,"she said this as if she had done her a great favor.

She looked offended at the look on their faces.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get you anywhere. Can you even imagine the responses I get, when I say I'm trying to place a teenager, with PTSD into a home with small children?"

"Well I'm sorry to have been such an inconvenience for you,"the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Agent Morgan came back into the room, before the social worker could respond.

"That was Hotch. They want me to testify."


	13. Chapter 13

Rebecca had woken up on her own time. This hadn't happened in seven years. Maybe, this foster home wasn't so bad. She had been fed, without having to cook dinner herself, and she had a lot of children living with her. She could go back to school, and graduate, and after she got a job she could buy back her parent's estate. She got out of bed, and went to the kitchen. An assortment of delicious smells filled the room.

"Good morning ma'am,"she said politely.

"Good morning Rebecca,"her foster mother replied in a hurry,"I need to get to work. Breakfast is on the counter, and Matthew is in charge while I'm gone."

She was referring to the oldest kid in the house. Matthew was sixteen, and he made it clear that he was the boss, the minute she walked in. She grabbed piece of toast off the counter, and started to butter it. She jumped, when Olivia, the youngest child walked in.

"Your not supposed to start eating until everyone gets here,"she said with pure terror in her eyes. The same terror that Rebecca felt when one of her uncle's employees had broken one of his rules,"Matthew will get mad."

"I can just put it back,"she said,"it's no big deal."

"What if he finds out?"she asked in whisper.

"He won't find out because, we won't tell him,"Rebecca answered.

There had always been something off about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Olivia seemed to relax. She was eight years old and she had already forced herself to strictly think of survival. They had each sat down, when Matthew walked in. He walked past the girls, and rubbed Olivia's hair.

"Morning, cupcake,"he said.

She flinched at his touch.

"You two haven't eaten yet have you?"

"No,"Rebecca said, relaxed.

Olivia just stared at the table, refusing to meet his gaze.

"What about you?"he asked, while picking her up from her seat,"are you going to tell me the truth?"

Olivia was dangling in the air, struggling to get out of his grasp. The sight was to much for Rebecca.

"I took a piece of toast from that plate,"she said quickly.

Matthew put Olivia down, and got up in Rebecca's face.

"Sweetheart, I know that you're new here, but we have manners in this house, and to help you remember them I'm going to let you clean up after every meal. Understood?"

"Understood,"Rebecca said, while looking him straight in the eye.

The rest of the kids started to file in, there was Connor, and Jason, two twelve year old twins, Steven, who was nine,and never spoke, and then there was Callie, the ten year old book worm.

They all sat down and started eating. Rebecca noticed that Matthew would take what he wanted before anyone else could. He made sure that she got the last of what was left. It was still more food than she had been allowed to eat, when she lived with her uncle.

"So, Rebecca,"Connor began,"What are your favorite TV shows?"

"I've actually never watched tv,"she admitted.

Everyone stopped eating to look at Rebecca like she had just grown a second head.

"Seriously?"Jason finally broke the silence,"what have you been doing all these years?"

"I've been cooking and cleaning for thirty men,"she said, looking Matthew in the eye,"there is no punishment you can give me that could ever be worse than my life before this."

"Don't worry,"he said, calmly,"you'll learn to respect me. Then this will get easier."

"When I start to respect you, you have permission to put a bullet in my head,"Rebecca answered with a smile.

"Keep up that attitude,"Matthew challenged,"I won't wait for permission."

Rebecca was going to say something back, but a little voice stopped her.

"Don't,"Olivia said,"He'll hurt you."

Rebecca thought back to all the times her cousin tried to stand up to her uncle. The pain she felt when her uncle hit him, because he was trying to help her. She just went back to eating.

"That's what I thought,"he said triumphantly,"but because you disrupted our breakfast I'm going to add on to your punishment. In a few hours, my mom will drop off our lunch. You get to clean up after that as well."


	14. Chapter 14

The team walked out of the court house, as if a weight had been taken off it's shoulders. Each member had a smile on his or her face, including Hotch. They were all taken by surprise, when Derek Morgan stopped the whole team, by getting down on one knee in front of Penelope Garcia. JJ, and Emily shared a smile, while he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

"Penelope Garcia,"he began,"over the past few years, you have made my life a little sillier, a little brighter, and a little more bearable. I know this isn't the most ideal place to propose, but these past few weeks have taught me that, I can't wait to make my life better. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes,"Garcia repeated,"oh my God, yes!"

He stood up, and put the ring on her finger. Then, he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Good,"he whispered,"because, I am never letting you go again."

* * *

Rebecca had washed every last dish in that house. The other kids had tried to help her, but Matthew kept a close eye on her. After meeting all of his requirements, she joined them all in the living room.

"So, what are we watching?"she asked staring at the box.

"Cartoons!"Olivia, and the twins said in unison.

The colors came together to make something beautiful. The voices were filled with emotion, and passion. Rebecca had never seen anything like it her whole life.

"Oh great,"Callie said, looking up from her book,"the last thing youthree need is someone to justify your obsession with these shows."

"Oh, sorry,"Rebecca said, embarrassed.

"Oh, no,"she assured,"it's not your fault. The animation is really appealing to look at."

"What book are you reading?"

"A fighter in the mud,"she said,"I have more books in my room, if you want me to borrow one. What kinds of stories do you like?"

"The only books I've read in the past couple of years have been about taking down the hierarchy of my family,"Rebecca half joked.

"I have some dystopian novels,"Callie offered.

Rebecca nodded her head, neglecting to mention that she didn't know what dystopian meant.

"I know!"Callie stood up, and ran to her room.

When she came back she was holding a huge book.

"A Branch in the Flame,"Callie read the title, while handing it to her,"I could read it everyday."

Rebecca opened it up to the first page, and sat down next to Callie. She was immediately engrossed in the story. The characters were likable, the plot was exiting, and she could sense two love triangles coming up.

Her heart sank, when she heard a knock at the door. That was their foster mom, probably. She would have to stop reading to eat, and then she would have to clean up afterwards.

She heard Matthew open the door, and call,"Rebecca, there are two FBI agents who want to talk to you."

She ran to the door, with her spirits back up. Derek, and Penelope were standing in the doorway with huge smiles on their faces. They immediately hugged.

"Can we talk outside, for a little bit?"Derek asked.

"Yeah sure,"she said,"I found the perfect place, when I was out exploring last night."

Derek, and Penelope exchanged glances.

"you were out by yourself? At night?"Penelope asked her.

"I mean yesterday,"she said panicked,"I I found it during the day."

"Okay,"Derek said,"let's go to this perfect spot you found yesterday."

She led them behind the house, to a creek. There was a bridge, but it was broken. That didn't seem to stop Rebecca. She walked to a row of stones, which she hopped across with ease. Derek, and Penelope slowly inched across. Derek was shaking the whole time, and Penelope had to stop to take off her high heels. Rebecca didn't wait long to keep going, after they were across she ran past the trees, to reveal a meadow, with flowers, and a lake, and a willow tree in the middle.

"Rebecca,"Morgan asked with a completely serious expression,"why did you sneak out last night?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyon! I'm so sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, but I just got done with final exams so I should have plenty of time on my hands.**

Rebecca bit her lip just slightly. She had to tell them now.

"When I was living with my uncle, that room out in the woods was my safe place. When I got here I lost my safe place. My bedroom had a window, that I crawled out of. While I was walking around, I found the creek. I crossed over and the tree was just standing there, begging me to come inside, and experience it's beauty, it's strength It was like a sanctuary. A safe place to replace the one I lost,"she explained.

"Rebecca,"Derek said,"you do know that sneaking out was dangerous, right?"

"Yes sir,"she said, with her head hung down,"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You don't have to give up your security,"he assured her," just let someone know when you want to go her, and always come when it's light outside. That way if you were to get hurt, or something, someone would know to come find you."

"Yes sir," she said again," I'll make sure to do that."

"Now that that's been taken care of,"Garcia interjected," we have some great news. One, the back stabbing, no good, two faced, animal known as Kevin Lynch is going to jail for the rest of his life. Two, You are looking at the future Mrs. Derek Morgan-"

"Wait," Rebecca interrupted," so you're getting married?"

"Yes,"Penelope said, even more exited," and that leads us to awesome news number three: we were talking in the car, and we decided, that if you're okay with it, we're going to adopt you."

"Really?!"

"It might take a couple of months, but if you want to, you can come live with us," Derek said.

"That would be great," she said," I don't care how long it takes."

"Excuse me," Rebecca's foster mom called," who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," Derek called back," we're the FBI agents working the murder of Rebecca's cousin. We wanted to let her know how the trial went."

"I can believe that you're an FBI agent," she said before turning to Penelope," but what about you?"

"I'm a tech analyst," she said," I work for the FBI."

"Why are they sending a tech analyst to talk to a victim?"

"I'm not a victim," Rebecca said.

"Yes you are," her foster mother insisted," that's what your social worker told me."

"Well tell her she's wrong," Rebecca shot back," he didn't abduct me, he didn't rape me, he didn't kill me, so what makes me his victim. If I'm going to be referred to as anything other that my name, then call me the whitness. I whitnessed Kevin Lynch pick up the gun, I whitnessed him force my cousin to stand in front of the cave, and I whitnessed him shoot the real victim in the head."

"Okay then, whitness," she said in a mocking tone," Lunch is at the house. Go straight home, and if I ever catch you sneaking off, or talking back to me again, you will face the consequences."

Rebecca didn't want to go back to the house, but she didn't want to be around when her foster mom got mad. She looked to Derek and Penelope for help.

"Go back to the house," Derek said," we'll meet up with you later."

* * *

Morgan and Garcia looked nervously at each other as Rebecca's foster mother came closer to the two of them.

"Look," she said," I get that you helped Rebecca, and I'm sure she's grateful, but that's over now. If that girl wants to have any chance at a normal life, she's going to have to forget everything that happened in the past few years. And that includes you."

"We're sorry ma'am,"Derek lied," we won't bother you again."


	16. Chapter 16

Rebecca sat up in her bed and stared out the window. Her mind kept jumping to Derek and Penelope. Were they serious about adopting her? Even if they were serious, did she want that? Her overall experience with families hadn't exactly been great. What if they hurt her? What if she hurt them?

"Are you okay?"

Rebecca was jolted from her thoughts, when she saw Olivia standing next to her bed. She realized she had been crying. She quickly wiped the tears away.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you going to leave?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I heard Mathew, and mommy talking. They said that the people who vistited this morning were going to take you away."

"The truth is, I was once in a really bad situation, but they saved me. They're getting married, and they offered to adopt me,"Rebecca said,"and I do want to go."

"Are they nice? I saw them. The woman looked nice, but the man looked a little scary."

Rebecca laughed," that is exactly what I thought when I first met them."

"Olivia," their foster mother calle," Why aren't you in bed?"

Olivia's face paled.

"I have an idea,"Rebecca whispered," go into the bathroom, and close the door."

Olivia quietly went across the hall and shut the door. Her foster mother, and Mathew ran into Rebecca's small bedroom.

"Is Olivia in here?"

"I think she just went to the the bathroom,"Rebecca said.

"She's supposed to be in bed. We have a big day tomorrow," her foster mother fussed.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'm taking you all back to school shopping."

"School? I'm going to school?"

Mathew laughed," duh, what did you think?"

"I've never been to school before," Rebecca admitted," I've always been home schooled."

"Well that's going to change from here on out," the foster mother told her,"I scheduled a time for you to be tested, so we can figure out what to do with you."

She turned aroundand banged on the bathroom door.

"Olivia! Come on! We all need sleep!"

The toilet flushed and water could be heard running from the sink. The door opened and Olivia got small.

"I told you never to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night," she said," go to your room."

She silently went back to her room, while her foster mother stomped back.

Ooooo

Garcia's eyes flew open. Her heart stopped beating. She woke up from her dream, and then she calmed herself down. She realized that her hand was being held.

"It's okay baby girl," a voice said," It's just a dream."

She turned and saw Derek next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize," he said," This is perfectly natural. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not right now,"she said,"I keep thinking that the last time we were this close we were trying to avoid being eaten by wild animals."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"That's all over now."

The wonderful moment was interrupted, when their alarm clock went off. They had scheduled a time to try and gain custody of Rebecca.

"What if they don't let us have her?"

The question left Morgan's lips before he could process it.

"Don't be silly," Garcia said,"Why wouldn't they let us take her?"

"We're a newly engaged couple, neither of us has a real house, we have a job that keeps us away from home for days, and don't get me wrong, her foster mother is mean, but she's not abusive, or neglectful. We are going to walk right up to an experienced foster parent, and try and take one of her kids away," he said.

"Wow," Garcia replied," that is a lot of reasons. Now I'm getting nervous. But I think we can help ourselves by remembering all the reasons we should be allowed to adopt her. We already have a bond with her, one of us is a profiler who will be able to understand whatever she's feeling, and the other one is a tech analyst who can see what she does online. We can do this, Derek."


End file.
